


Что было после

by berenica



Series: Фанатки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, bottom!Snape, Русский | Russian, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько зарисовок постФанатковой жизни Гарри и Северуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Сильнее! А-а-а….

Гарри со стоном прижался к потной спине Снейпа и впился зубами в костлявое плечо.

— Черт! Черт! М-м-м…

Они рухнули на кровать, задыхаясь.

— Думаешь, кто-нибудь слышал? — пропыхтел Гарри.

— Не знаю. Я наложил Заглушающее, но ты так орал…

— Пользуешься тем, что выбил из меня весь дух?

— Поттер…

В окно бешено начала колотиться сова.

— Мерлин, — простонал Гарри. — Если это снова этот зануда Джеркинс…

Снейп хмыкнул. Он встал с измятой постели и босиком прошлепал к окну. Гарри невольно залюбовался поджарой задницей с все еще краснеющим отпечатком его собственной пятерни.  
Снейп между тем приоткрыл окно и впустил подскакивающую от нетерпения сову.

Едва он успел снять с ее лапы письмо, как оно взорвалось криками:

— Гарри, накладывайте Заглушающие! Я не хочу знать, сколько раз ты назвал Снейпа «деткой»! Это уже чересчур! 

— Вау, — сказал Гарри, ухмыляясь. — Похоже, мы таки забыли их наложить. Нам повезло, что Гермиона не явилась лично.

— Ну уж противоаппарационный щит я установил еще в первый день нашего пребывания в Норе, — самодовольно сказал Снейп.

— Тебя не смущает то, что нас слышали?

— Поттер, ты забыл, что твои друзья ворвались к нам в аптеку как раз в тот день, когда ты решил отметить нашу годовщину и чуть не изнасиловал меня в подсобке?

Гарри прыснул.

— Все-таки надо извиниться перед Гермионой. Не стоит ее лишний раз нервировать, она и так на всех кидается.

— В ее положении это случается.

— Ладно, знаешь, давай я по-быстрому аппарирую в лавку Перкиша и куплю ей что-нибудь вкусненькое. Она обрадуется.

Гарри быстро натянул джинсы и футболку, чмокнул Снейпа в кончик крючковатого носа и направился к дверям.

— Поттер, — окликнул его Снейп. — Черника.

Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул.

***

***

— Северус, тебе письмо! Сова только что принесла. Так торопилась, что чуть не сбила меня с метлы.

Гарри подскочил к Снейпу и попытался его поцеловать. Тот недовольно отдернулся. 

— Поттер, сколько раз я просил тебя не врываться в лабораторию, как бешеный гиппогриф.

Гарри прижался к Снейпу сзади и положил ему голову на плечо.

— Я соскучился, Северус, — низким голосом сказал он. — Я не видел тебя целую неделю!

— К-хм, — неопределенно хмыкнул Снейп. — Как прошел матч?

— О, прекрасно! Мы выиграли. Хоть мы и любительская команда, но все ребята просто отличные.

— Ладно, что там в письме? — спросил Снейп и нагнулся, чтобы вытащить из-под стола огромную банку с трехрогими слизнями.

Гарри воспользовался открывшейся возможностью и ущипнул Снейпа за зад.

— Поттер! Просто прочитай наконец письмо!

Гарри послушно зашуршал пергаментом. 

«Уважаемый мистер Снейп,  
поздравляем вас с победой в акции «Выбери магическое будущее сегодня». Наши потенциальные клиентки назвали вас самым желанным донором магического наследия. Фонд «Обыкновенное волшебство» предлагает вам пробную сдачу семенной жидкости с возможностью последующего контракта….»

Гарри неверяще уставился в письмо.

— Что за бред?!

— Инсендио, — будничным тоном произнес Снейп.

Письмо вспыхнуло прямо у Гарри в руках.

— Черт, Северус, осторожнее.

Гарри опасливо покосился на выпрямившегося Снейпа.

— Ты как?

— Когда они уже оставят нас в покое, — прорычал Снейп, разворачиваясь. — Недели не проходит, чтобы я не получил какого-нибудь идиотского предложения поучаствовать в показе мод или рекламе цветочных удобрений. Я что, похож на пидораса?

— Эээ, — сказал Гарри.

— Поттер… — протянул Снейп с угрозой.

— Просто пойдем в постель, Северус.


	2. Chapter 2

— Шевелись, Поттер!

— Северус, куда ты меня тащишь?

— Вот сюда.

Они остановились напротив кондитерской Фортескью. 

— Северус, ты же не любишь сладкое, — растерялся Гарри.

Снейп прищурился:

— Мне надоело, что все постоянно лезут в нашу личную жизнь. Они хотят сенсации? Давай устроим им такую, что они не скоро ее забудут! Можешь трахнуть меня прямо во взбитых сливках, — с этими словами он устремился внутрь. 

Гарри бросился за ним. 

— Мерлинова борода! — ахнул он, чуть было не врезавшись в Снейпа, застывшего на пороге. — Сколько здесь студентов! 

— Тем лучше, — процедил Снейп. — Иди сюда, — он дернул Гарри на себя и звучно чмокнул его в губы.

В кондитерской повисла тишина. Не меньше двадцати пар глаз вытаращилось на них. 

«Как будто в совятне», — подумал Гарри и нервно хихикнул.

— Ну что ж, — начал Снейп. — Добрый день. Думаю, представляться нам не нужно. Мы с моим любовником, — выделил он, — решили провести благотворительную акцию для тех, кто   
активно интересуется нашими отношениями. Устроить наглядную презентацию, так сказать.

Кто-то со звоном выронил ложку. 

— Дать возможность страждущим получить информацию из первых... хм, рук, — продолжил Снейп, не обращая внимания на дергающего его за рукав Гарри.

Несколько человек начали боком пробираться к задней двери. 

Снейп снял мантию, небрежно бросил ее на стул и принялся расстегивать сюртук. Кто-то охнул. 

— Денек сегодня жаркий, не хотите ли чего-нибудь прохладного, мистер Снейп? — попытался взять ситуацию под контроль Фортескью. — Гарри, что вам принести?

Снейп бросил на Гарри мрачный взгляд.

Черт, черт, черт. 

— Бочонок взбитых сливок, — решительно сказал Гарри и, крепко обхватив Снейпа за талию, впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, в кафе никого не было.

Нетвердо шагнув назад, Снейп оперся на стол.

— Северус, ты невероятен, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Они этого никогда не забудут. Мы их до чертиков напугали.

Снейп устало провел рукой по волосам.

— Надеюсь, это послужит хорошим уроком любителям совать нос не в свое дело. — Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. — Сегодня и в самом деле жарковато.

— Северус… — вдруг сказал Гарри. — А они же все равно убежали. И, думаю, не скоро вернутся, — он придвинулся ближе. — Не хочешь попробовать прямо тут на столе? Когда еще   
представится такой случай. 

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Поттер, ты сумасшедший.

— Северус, — прошептал Гарри. — Ну давай. Всегда мечтал попробовать сливочный крем вместо смазки. А потом вылизать тебя. М-м-м?

— А марципановой розой меня выпороть ты не мечтал, Поттер? — язвительно спросил Снейп, начиная расстегивать брюки.

Гарри облизнулся.

«Сливочный крем гораздо вкуснее, если он размазан между ног Северуса», — подумал Гарри пять минут спустя, усердно работая языком. 

Довольное мычание Снейпа говорило о том, что он полностью с ним согласен.

Внезапно раздался громкий хлопок, и прямо перед носом Снейпа появился гоблин с огромным бочонком сливок.

— Специальная доставка, — важно провозгласил он. 

Снейп зашелся в припадке не то кашля, не то истерического смеха.

— А это вам, сэр, — добавил гоблин, протягивая Гарри продолговатую коробку и ничуть не смущаясь диспозицией получателей.

Гарри неуверенно принял коробку, и гоблин с поклоном дизаппарировал.

Под сиреневой картонной крышкой лежала марципановая роза.


End file.
